Foster
by Zsadist Cortel
Summary: A songfic about naruto and his feelings about family.  The song is Foster by April Sixth.


**A/N: Hey! I know I'm still not done with Dark Entanglements, and there fore have no business writing another story, but this one just came to me and couldn't be shaken until I wrote it. LOL! Anyway, this is obviously a songfic to the song Foster by April Sixth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Foster. They are owned by Kishimoto-sama and the band April Sixth respectively.**

_To all the rest who have a mother and father,_

_Who have given them a home and a name,_

_Well check before you walk away like you don't need them,_

_Cause some of us would kill just to have them for a day._

Naruto sat high in a tree, watching as a family played in the park below. He had been hiding from some villagers who had started chasing him, but was now distracted with the scene before him. He wished he had a family. A mom to hug him, a dad to teach him, siblings to play with. He'd never had those things. They made him sad to see, but he watched anyway. He knew, if he could have been, he'd be right where those kids were now, with their family they took for granted.

_Well mom and dad I only wish that you could see me,_

_Following the footsteps of the one who started it all._

_I'm fine, living in the backstreets, holding onto all that's mine._

_Home just hasn't yet arrived._

He sighed as he made his way back to his trashy apartment. It was his home, the only home he'd ever known. Naruto sighed as his exhaustion from the day began to overwhelm his body. He couldn't sleep now though. Kyuubi, that's what the voice he heard inside his head had said it was called, had wanted him to go over the things he had been taught before he was allowed to sleep. It confused Naruto as to why the voice in his head knew so much and why it told him not to tell anyone they talked. Kyuubi was Naruto's only friend though, even if it was all in his head, so Naruto didn't tell a soul about Kyuubi. Naruto wished there were real people who would be his friends, real people who would love him.

_I'm fine, living in the backstreets, holding onto all that's mine._

_Home just hasn't yet arrived for me._

_Well there's this boy who has all the answers but I say that I don't need them._

_That I can find happiness close to my heart,_

_And on the way in a different time, in a different manner,_

_You would come into the better years, the best years of your life!_

Sasuke was an idiot that didn't know anything. That was what Naruto had decided. He could have a million friends and families would love to raise him, but he remained alone. Naruto would kill for that chance, but the Uchiha treated it as though he deserved it, but could really care less. Naruto wasn't going to be stupid like he was though. He was going to find a way to be happy, not wallow in depression like the Uchiha for the rest of his life, worried only about revenge. He wondered what his parents were like. Had they loved him? What would things be like now if they were there with him? He didn't know, and he didn't want to know, didn't want to destroy his fantasy. Maybe, he thought, in his next life, they could all be together. A real family.

_I'm fine,so fine!_

_Yeah, I'm fine, so fine!_

_Yeah I'm fine!_

_I'm fine, living in the back streets, holding onto all that's mine, _

_Home just hasn't yet arrived,_

_For me._

**A/N: Kyuubi isn't really just a figment of Naruto's imagination, but Naru-chan thinks he is. That's why I never mention he is a demon. Naruto doesn't realize the voice is anything but an imaginary friend in his mind, so that's why he is surprised Kyuubi teaches him things. He has no idea who/what Kyuubi really is. It's just a short snippet of Naruto's thoughts on various days, so that's why not much is mentioned besides the absolutely necessary. Naruto is between 9 and 10 in this fic., so therefore at the Ninja Academy, even though that is not mentioned. That's how he knows Sasuke. P.M. Me if you have any more questions, even though I think it's a pretty straight forward fic. Also, check out my original poems on Fictionpress(dot)net, Ff's sister site. My pen name on that is also Zsadist Cortel.**


End file.
